housevastaholonetfandomcom-20200213-history
Jen'vele
Basic Information Name: Jen'vele Surname: N*Vasta Home world: Nar Shaddaa Species: Human Age: 30+ Gender: Male Marital Status: Single Class: Bounty Hunter - Mercenary Height: 6'3" Weight: 210lbs Hair: Shaved, black Eyes: Steel-grey Early Life Jen'vele was born as Kriton Sentan son of an Imperial Officer. Sometime during Kriton's early life, his father became the enemy of a powerful officer. Through his own blunders as well as the machinations of a rival officer, Commander Sentan was tried, convicted and sentenced to a life inprisoned in Shadow Town. Kriton grew up on Nar Shaddaa with his mother in the Duros section. Upon his mothers death, Kriton began running with various gangs where he was given the nickname Jen'vele, a name he took as his own from that point forward. At the age of 13, Jen'vele had attracted the interest of a low-level gangster in the Exchange and began doing odd jobs that started with currency and stim courier services and advanced to protection and extortion by the time he was 17. While he was protected by the criminal, his life was fairly easy and he was well paid. The gangster named "Ren" however found himself ousted from the exchange over a matter of a missing stim shipment and was marked for death. With his protection now gone, Jen'vele became a target for many seeking to capture the eye of others in the exchange. He attempted to join the military however his fathers crimes prevented him from being allowed entry. He was now 18, friendless and alone in the underworld of Nar Shaddaa. The result of this change of fortune created a detachment from the rest of "humanity" and a casual disregard for life, espesciallly his own. He wandered from odd job to odd job, but his luck took a turn while he served as a bouncer in "Club Vector". While breaking up a barfight he caught the attention of a Mandalorian bounty hunter who saw a willingness to fight and an inherant toughness that could be honed into a weapon. The offer for employment was made and the next day the "Reaper" dusted off. Jen'vele began his training. For the next 10 years Jen'vele evolved from an unrefined scrapper to a dangerous hunter with a professional military bearing that was beaten into him by the crew of the Reaper. He was considered by many of the crew to be a Mandalorian in spirit if not in blood, but Jen'vele knew that his path was destined for other things. Recent Events Jen'vele had worked his way to Nal Hutta to seek work as a guard to one of the planet's hutt lords. This however was not the life it was though to be and the warrior sought to exit the "mudball" with the first opportunity. A meeting with Commander Khord and Captain P'lanteri offered him the opportunity he sought, a cause worthy of his blood and a way off the rock. He enlisted the next day. At his indoctrination he swore an oath to the Lord and Lady of the House, forsaking the name Kriton Sentan and taking the name Jen'Vele N*Vasta. Out of Character Information Weapon Skills: Jen'Vele is highly proficient with dual blasters, however a series of micro-rocket launchers socketed into his armor is his truly favorite weaponry. Fears & Inabilities: Jen'Vele will show no fear, a product of his Mandalorian training, however he fears that which he does not understand, and he does not understand the Force. Strengths & Talents: Jen'vele is a natural warrior. His skill with a blaster is above average but his true strength lies in his tenacity and a rigid adherance to his sense of honor and commitment. Personality: Jen'vele has a sharp, dry sense of humor that is often missed due to his delivery. He is a perfectionist and holds his honor and the word he gives as the foundations of all his dealings. If he has a soft side, it has failed to be displayed to any casual observers. Political: Jen'vele holds no political interests. He does not engage in bribery, gossip, political maneuvering or any form of lobby activity. His interest lies soley in support of his Lord, his Clan (the Armsmen) and the Emperor. Privately in that order..